


Quantifying Morpheus

by feihu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Clinical questioning, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui decides to correct the fact that he has so little data on Jirou. He discovers very important data about himself in the process...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantifying Morpheus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perkyandproud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/gifts).



It started, as many things do, innocently enough. Inui had taken a bus over to Hyoutei to gather some data on the competition. Discreetly, of course, since he doubted Tezuka and Atobe’s friendship would grant him any kind of immunity. Being a senior in high school, and even taller than he’d been years ago when he’d first realized what a threat Hyoutei could be, made discretion more challenging than it used to be, but that was fine. He was not one to be daunted by something as mundane as his own height. Besides, he’d filled out in the last few years, which had done wonders for his confidence and self-image. 

Inui shook his head, erasing the mental whiteboard that was filling up with thoughts and data on himself. He was in enemy territory, so to speak, this was hardly the time to let down his guard. There was a perfect hiding spot, even for his size, just up ahead. The problem was that there was a huge risk of exposure in getting to it. He took a good look at the courts, then at the area surrounding the courts, checking for anyone that might spot him during his mad dash for cover. Seeing no one, he made a break for it. ’3.2 seconds. I need to increase my speed training.’ Jotting the mental note in the margin of his notebook, Inui settled himself in the hiding spot and waited for practice to commence. 

It appeared to Inui that he had picked a good day to observe the Hyoutei practices. The regulars were doing singles work, save for one. Akutagawa Jirou, currently sprawled on a bench buried under his teammates’ jackets. Focusing on the blond, Inui decided that he wanted to gather more data on Jirou. The sleepy teen was not someone who he knew well, personally or objectively, and it was high time to rectify that. Pulling out a different notebook, he flipped to a blank page and started writing. 

”Subject: Akutagawa Jirou. Hyoutei 3rd year, regular, serve and volley type. Blond hair, wavy and worn long. Pale skin. Does not appear to have grown by exceptional rates, but cannot verify at this time as subject is sleeping on a bench. Akutagawa seems to sleep far more than is healthy during the day, even managing to remain asleep during a loud tennis practice. Team seems quite used to this as they have used their jackets as blankets to cover him. Investigation required into why Akutagawa sleeps so much and why he has not been demoted to sub-regular for lack of participation in practice.

Over the next several weeks, Inui made a point to spy on Hyoutei as much as possible without neglecting his own position at Seishun’s high school. He learned that Jirou was right between Mukahi and Shishido in terms of height, making the blond the second shortest player on the team. He had even had occasion to see Jirou awake and engaged in a practice match with Hiyoshi; the elder pushing the younger harder than Inui’s data had predicted. Throughout all that, he never got any personal interaction with his subject, or the rest of the team. Little did he know how soon that would change.

June brought with it a vast number of rainstorms, driving most teams to indoor courts for practices and delaying weekend tournaments time and time again. Inui was growing quite frustrated by the lack of nice weather; he couldn’t collect data when Hyoutei played on an indoor court. With a frown etched onto his face, he boarded the bus that would take him home, paying no heed to any other passengers. At least, until a head of wavy, fluffy blond hair landed on his shoulder. The owner of said hair was fast asleep on the bus, and had seemingly claimed Inui as a new pillow. The data player didn’t know what to do. Should he wake Akutagawa and make the other boy move? Should he himself move? Was there a reason that the sleeping face resting so near his heart had the organ beating .792% faster? Was he about to be drooled on? Did he care if he got drooled on? Inui shook his head firmly, erasing his mental whiteboard again. Of course he should care if he got drooled on! That mattered far more than the way Jirou’s eyelashes laid against the boy’s pale cheeks. With a shake of his shoulder, he tried to prod the sleeping teen to wake. “Akutagawa-kun, wake up. You shouldn’t sleep on the bus; you’ll miss your spot.”

Jirou stretched, yawned, and rubbed his eyes like a little child. “Hmm? Seigaku’s Inui-san? I didn’t know you ride the same bus as me. Sorry if I was a problem for sleeping on you, but thank you for waking me up. I need the next stop, I think.”

In the face of such sweet innocence, Inui floundered. How could data quantify the warmth in those sleepy brown eyes? Or the absolute purity of the apologetic smile Jirou flashed him. Was this the true power of the boy next to him? Stunning people with his cuteness? Inui’s mouth opened and closed, giving off a wonderful impression of a fish for a moment. Clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses, he willed himself to not blush. “You’re welcome, Akutagawa-kun. This may be too personal,” not that he usually cared if his questions were, “but you seem to sleep quite excessively. Have you seen a medical professional about the problem?”

One blink, then another, and the sleepy look was gone. Jirou’s eyes were just as sharp as they were when playing a worthy opponent as he looked back at Inui. “I have. A lot of people in the circuit say I have narcolepsy, but that’s wrong. If I did, I’d never be able to play properly because I’d fall down on the court and drop into REM sleep mid game all the time. Some doctors think I’ve got hypersomnia, others think I do it because I’m lazy. Personally, I kind of lean toward the hypersomnia, even though I’m not sure I have any of the other symptoms.”

Inui’s hand flew over the pages of his notebook, transcribing Jirou’s words as they were spoken. “Ii data. I don’t know much about sleep disorders, this will require more research.”

Jirou cocked his head to the side and smiled a little. “Research, huh? I like science, so maybe I could help? I’ve looked it up some myself, out of personal interest.”

Once more, Inui felt his heart speeding up. ’3.5% increase. Why?’ “Certainly, I would appreciate the assistance. There are no more tournaments for several weeks, so perhaps this next weekend we could arrange to meet? That would allow for the maximum use of time.”

“Alright, that sounds good. There’s a really good cake shop at my stop, I can write down the name of it for you and we can meet there.” There was that smile, the one Inui had seen Jirou use on the boy’s friends from afar. Never before had it been directed at him, and the power of it was far greater than anticipated. Inui handed over his notebook without argument, only taking it back when the bus came to a stop. Jirou stood and bowed, still smiling brightly. “I’ll see you Saturday at noon, Inui-san!” And with that he disappeared.

When he stepped into his apartment that evening, Inui rested back against the door as he removed his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. What in the world was the matter with him? No one else got to him like this, not even Kaidou. And the shy second year had all but worshiped the ground under his feet! It was really quite ridiculous, and it bothered him immensely that he could not explain why. With a sigh, he fixed his dinner and retreated to his room. There was research to be done, after all. It wouldn’t do for one of the most notorious data players in Japan to be uninformed about a subject he would be discussing in the near future.

By the time Saturday rolled around, Inui had quite a number of notes prepared. He headed to the cake shop at quarter after eleven, having calculated the shortest and most efficient route the day before. By eleven forty, he was sitting at a table that offered the most optimum view of the establishment he could find. He prided himself on being early whenever possible, and pulled out a black notebook and a pen. People-watching could yield some of the most interesting data, and it was a good mental exercise for him, too. 

He spotted Jirou the moment the blond rushed in. It was ten past noon, and he’d been just starting to feel concerned, but wasn’t yet sure the proper course of action to follow. He didn’t have the other teen’s number, nor did he know where Jirou lived. Inui knew it was a failing in his data, but perhaps he would have the chance to rectify that later. He managed to get Jirou’s attention so that they blond would join him at the table, something that the smaller teen did with a skip and a bounce. 

“Sorry I was late, Inui-san! I overslept a little.” There was a faint flush of embarrassment dusting Jirou’s cheeks as he bowed to Inui before sitting down. He looked, as always, like he’d just woken up. In reality, the look was very cute on Jirou, perpetuating the air of innocence that surrounded him constantly. 

“Ah, that’s alright. I just got here a bit before you.” It was a lie, but Inui had learned that such lies were harmless, and usually beneficial. And the last thing he wanted was to make Jirou feel guilty. “Shall we order before we get started?”

Jirou nodded enthusiastically, his blond waves bouncing from the action. “Yes! The strawberry shakes are really good here! And so are the matcha cakes.”

Inui nodded along as Jirou expounded upon the high points of the different menu items, though he was only half paying attention. He couldn't help it, what with how vivacious and friendly his companion was being. This was quickly becoming dangerous to his focus, but at the same time he didn't have the heart to stop the other teen. Ordering a banana mango smoothie for himself, he opted to split one of the larger orange and matcha cakes with Jirou, much to the blond's delight. Once it arrived, he pulled out his notes and adjusted his glasses with what he hoped was a friendly smile. "Well, shall we get started? I've got some notes here, as well as some questions that may be helpful in determining the source of the issue."

"Ok, I'm ready. Fire away, Inui-kun." The change in honorific was unexpected, but Inui just rolled with it. There would be plenty of time later on to analyze why that small change had his stomach doing flips.

"Do you now or have you ever suffered from night terrors or nightmares severe enough to wake another individual residing in the same location as yourself? This includes family at home, friends sleeping over; friends whose homes you've stay at, etcetera."

Jirou thought about that as he savored a bite of cake. "Not that I'm aware of. I mean, everyone has nightmares now and then, but I've never had a recurring one, or woken anyone up because of it."

Inui nodded and made a few notes. "Have you ever, to your knowledge, acted out your dreams as they were occurring?"

"Absolutely not. That's...the REM disorder, right?" 

"Yes, it is." Inui was pleased to note that Jirou knew what he was asking about. After jotting down another few notes, he continued. "To your knowledge, have you ever experienced episodes of sleepwalking? Most likely, you would have been informed by family or friends if you presented these symptoms. Even just sitting up in bed while still asleep is considered sleepwalking."

Jirou shook his head. "I'm told I talk in my sleep, especially at school or practice, but I've never sat up or walked around or anything."

"Sleep talking is not necessarily a harmful behavior, but it could correlate to something. Have you been diagnosed with restless leg syndrome? Do you experience any perpetuating discomfort in your legs while sitting, laying down, or being otherwise idle?"

"Nope, I don't have any of that. And I did do a sleep study about two years ago that ruled out apnea and periodic limb movement disorder." Jirou was already nearly halfway through the cake, but Inui didn't care. Sweets were alright, but not his most favorite thing in the world. Besides, he'd take cookies over cake any day.

"Ii data. Well, we can rule out the parasomnias, then. And that leaves us back to hypersomnia. Any history of circadian rhythm disorders?" Jirou shook his head again, prompting Inui to continue. "Didn't think so, but it's always best to be sure. Based on how often you nap, which I presume is quite frequently based on our limited interactions and observations of you at tournaments, you experience daytime sleep episodes more than three times per week, correct?"

Jirou laughed and nodded, wiping some frosting from the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "It's upwards of three times a day, usually."

Inui's lips quirked into a smile as he wrote more notes down. He was already nearly to the third page in the notebook. "We've ruled out narcolepsy and breathing related sleep disorders based on the sleep study you did and the fact that you're not constantly dropping into REM around Marui or Fuji. How would you characterize your ability to sleep at night? Do you struggle to fall asleep? Do you get insufficient sleep?"

"Sometimes I stay up too late, but that's not very often. It usually relates to being really involved in a video game and losing track of time, or staying up studying for exams. Otherwise, I fall asleep just as easily as I do when I nap."

"Have you been diagnosed with any other mental or medical disorders? Have you experienced head trauma or an injury to your central nervous system?"

Jirou chuckled and shook his head. "None. I've got no mental health issues or medical issues aside from seasonal colds and mild hay fever."

"You're lucky to have it be mild. There are a large number of people who suffer from sever hay fever." Inui slurped up the last of his smoothie and set the glass aside. "Have you ever or do you currently experience any of the following: anxiety, increased irritation, loss of energy, restlessness, slow thinking or speech, loss of appetite, hallucinations, or memory difficulties?"

"Loss of appetite and memory difficulties, yeah. And I get anxiety from time to time, but that's usually just when I wake in an unfamiliar area." As he answered, Jirou became much more subdued, leaving him picking at the last quarter of the cake. "My mom hates it because she can hardly get me to eat three meals when I'm at home, and she knows I barely have anything for lunch. Our family doctor wishes I would put on more weight before it's too late for me to grow anymore, and I try, but sometimes I'm just not at all hungry."

With a nod, Inui transcribed what Jirou had reported. "Based on what I was able to find in my research, hypersomnia is the most accurate diagnosis. You should avoid caffeine, and other dietary changes may also be beneficial. If you've got the time, we can go to my apartment and devise a menu that may be beneficial in keeping you awake as well as helping you put on weight and have a normative appetite."

"Really? You would do something like that for me? Thank you, Inui-kun! I've got plenty of time, my mom isn't expecting me home until dinner, which is hours away, still." As quick as the flip of a switch, Jirou was back to being his bubbly self. He was all but vibrating in his seat at the prospect of having such genuine help. "Consider the cake and drinks on me today. And I won't take no for an answer!" To prove it, he quite nearly leapt from his seat to go pay for what the two of them had ordered.

As soon as the bill was settled, the two teens headed out. They ended up spending several hours at Inui's apartment (with Jirou miraculously remaining awake the entire time through force of will). Deciding that it would be too risky to take public transit back home, the blond called Atobe to get a private car sent, something the heir was more than willing to do to ensure that Jirou made it home safely. As he left, he smiled at Inui and suggested that they make a habit of hanging out on the weekends, as he found the data player to be quite interesting. For his own part, Inui was only too happy to agree to the proposition. Even his own team was reluctant to spend recreational time in his company, so he was quite flattered that Jirou actually enjoyed his presence. 

Thus they passed the summer away, spending time out gathering data together. Jirou was far more astute and observant than most would give him credit for, to Inui's delight. The only weekends not spent in each other's company were spent at tournaments leading up to nationals, and their relationship experienced subtle changes along the way. Inui began addressing Jirou by the boy's given name, while Jirou went from Inui-kun to Sada-chan, proclaiming it sounded far better than Sadaharu-chan. When he protested the cute honorific, Jirou helpfully pointed out that he was precisely twenty nine days older, he had counted. 

"Yes, but how did you discover my birthday?" Inui pressed as he considered threatening to tickle his companion. While they had become incredibly comfortable with each other, he wasn't sure if that would cross a line.

"When I was at Rikkai a few weeks ago to see Marui-san, I asked Yanagi-san. Then I double checked your ID one day while you were getting snacks and I was waiting in your room. You shouldn't leave that sort of thing out when I'm awake and curious, you know." The grin on Jirou's face was pure mischief, something that was at once foreign and completely familiar at the same time. Inui huffed and hid a smile, not willing to admit instantly that he was actually quite pleased to have been given a nickname like that. Only Renji had ever given him one before, but it was somehow completely different in its effect on him.

By the time fall arrived, the diet that Inui and Jirou had diligently crafted together was showing its success, at least in part. The blond no longer look waifish, and had even managed to have another growth spurt that pushed him just a scant few centimeters above Shishido, not that he ever held it over Hyoutei's temperamental dash specialist or anything. (Even Inui couldn't keep a straight face at that when Jirou had told him.) What the diet hadn't managed, however, was to alleviate any of Jirou's hypersomnia symptoms. He still napped frequently, still struggled to remember certain things told to him while too close to being asleep, and even had trouble following the diet because of a lack of appetite. It didn't help that exams were looming closer and closer for both boys, adding stress and stealing precious hours of sleep from them both. 

It was a Saturday in October, toward the beginning of the month, when things went through one more shift in dynamic. Jirou was at Inui's to study- his own home was always too busy and loud to focus, he claimed- and was falling asleep at the table. The sight was incredibly distracting, not only because Inui took great pleasure in studying the details of Jirou while the blond slept, but also because it looked incredibly uncomfortable. As carefully as he could, he picked the smaller boy up and started for his bedroom. It would be better on Jirou's body to sleep in an actual bed, and Inui's just happened to be available and freshly made that morning. Once in his room, he carefully peeled back the covers and tucked the blond into his bed. It was too tempting to resist the urge to comb his fingers through those fair colored waves, so Inui gave in and did so. For data, of course. The texture was only 4% coarser than the fur on a kitten he'd had occasion to pet the other day, which meant that Jirou's hair was at least 58.3% softer than his own.

"Mm? Wha? Sada-chan...?" The fingers through his hair roused Jirou just enough to spur him into cracking open one sleepy, caramel colored eye.

Inui smiled and kept petting the blond, unable to find the will to stop. "I thought you might be more comfortable napping in here, so I carried you from the table. You've already worked very hard on your own study materials, I'd say you've earned a good nap today."

"Your bed?" It was half statement, half question. Even mostly asleep, Jirou couldn't imagine being laid in Inui's parents' bed. That would just be weird.

"Yes, my bed." With a chuckle, Inui adjusted the covers a little to make sure Jirou would stay warm and comfy. It was a chilly day, after all, and his room wasn't nearly as warm as the living room was.

Jirou gave a sleepy smile at that, before yawning hard enough to make his eyes water. "You should nap with me, Sada-chan. You earned it, too." The more Inui pet him, the easier it was to make his brain work like it ought to, though he felt no desire to get up and do anything.

A faint blush colored Inui's cheeks as he adjusted his glasses nervously. "Aa...I...are you sure? I wouldn't want to disrupt your rest."

"I'm sure. I sleep better with someone to snuggle." He'd been wanting to find the right moment to curl up to Inui for well over a month now, but had needed to be patient. Thankfully, Jirou was quite willing to be patient when it counted. "Besides, you always watch over me when I nap here. You can watch better even if you're asleep if we're napping together." Really, it made perfect sense to him.

Inui's breath caught in his throat. Jirou knew that he stared when the blond napped in his company...but didn't seem to mind? Exhaling, Inui calculated his next move. Honesty would be best, he decided. "I like watching you sleep. You look so calm and peaceful, among other things I don't have proper data to explain." How was he supposed to say that watching Jirou sleep made him feel like Prince Charming finding Sleeping Beauty and admiring her for a long moment before waking her? More than once the urge to see if Jirou would wake if kissed had nearly overwhelmed Inui's control.

Jirou smiled sleepily and reached for Inui to pull the taller boy down to the bed. "Then you can stay awake and I'll nap. Whichever works."

Any fight that Inui might have intended to put up vanished then, as he smiled and moved to pull the covers back once more. "Alright, scoot over, then." He just couldn't bring himself to say no to the pretty boy who was already in his bed. His glasses came off and got tucked into their case before he pulled out his phone and set an alarm on it. "One hour, then back to work, deal?"

As Inui climbed under the covers and got comfy, Jirou nodded. He promptly cuddled right up to the dark haired teen and sighed happily as sleep once more began to overtake him. "Deal."


End file.
